Equipment
Playable characters have five slots used to equip items. From top to bottom, they are: * Weapon * Off-hand * Headgear * Bodygear * Accessory The only exception to this scheme are dual-wielding users (Aka, Varia, and Uyae), who have a second Weapon slot instead of an Off-hand slot. What can be equipped in a given slot usually depends on the character, but there are a few characters that can use items from more than one category. There are also a few items that can be used exclusively by a specific character – they're listed below, but you can find out more information on the Custom Equipment page. The tables list the store prices. Some shops may offer discounts, influenced by the investments you have made. Where it's possible to sell items, they are accepted at half their "true" price, which is not necessarily the price at which you bought those items. Weapons Weapons are grouped into categories based on the party members that can use them. These are: warriors (Simon, Aka, Hilstara, Varia, Nalili, and Vhala), mages (Altina, Robin, Carina, Sho, and Riala), succubi (Yarra, Qum, and Riala) and orcs (Orcent, Impaler, Ralke, Implevon the Third, and Grubbak). (There's also the special case of the Chosen's weapon – unsurprisingly, it can be used only by Kai and Tal.) Most weapons are one-handed and occupy only the Weapon slot. In Ardford, you gain access to two-handed weapons that use both the Weapon and the Off-hand slot at the same time (only dual-wielders can use them). So far, the only two-handed weapons are Swords and Axes. In addition to the stats listed on the Equipment screen, weapons also modify two hidden characteristics – Accuracy and Critical hit chance. Barring special cases (custom weapons), these bonuses depend on weapon type. Chosen's weapon As the other Shining items, the Shining Sword cannot be sold. It's a collectible item and so far, you can't bought it either. Warrior weapons Simon is the party member who can use most types of weapons in this category (all but gloves and bows for now). Swords Although they increase the Attack stat a little less that the Axes of the same tier, swords have higher accuracy (they miss less than the Axes). Specifically, swords grant 5% bonus to accuracy and critical rate. Can be used by Simon, Varia, Nalili, and Antarion. Daggers Aka's weapon of choice: they increase Agility to the detriment of the Attack stat. Daggers give 10% bonus to accuracy and critical rate. Axes Hilstara's weapon of choice: they increase the Attack stat to the maximum, but to the detriment of accuracy. Specifically, they reduce accuracy and critical rate by 5%. Claws Used by Simon, Varia, and Uyae. Claws increase Defense to the detriment of the Attack stat. No bonuses/penalty to accuracy or critical rate. Gloves Weapons intended for a hybrid warrior-mage style. Only usable by Uyae so far. +50% accuracy. Ranged weapons The only party member that can use a bow so far is the Unwoman Vhala, and her weapon can only be swapped or removed when she joins the party during the Third Arclent War in late chapter 3. Mage weapons The main tools of the magic users - Altina, Robin, Carina, Sho, and Riala. No bonuses/penalty to accuracy or critical rate. Succubus weapons These can be equipped only by Yarra, Qum, and Riala; despite being a succubus, Nalili prefers swords. They are harder to find than the human weapons, but they still can be obtained from specialized establishments (a.k.a. sex shops) or in succubus societies. None of these weapons grant accuracy or critical rate. Whips : Whips are straightforward, providing physical or magical power. Sex toys So far, these are the only weapons that lower the Attack stat. On the other hand, they add extra abilities or advantages to Lust management. Orc weapons Orcent, Impaler, Ralke, Implevon the Third, and Grubbak can only use these designated weapons, even though orc monsters can drop normal weapons when defeated. So far the only chance to buy weapons and manually equip Orcent with them comes during The Gathering. Off-hand So far there are no characters that only use two-handed weapons, so all the party members can equip this slot (although Aka, Uyae, and Varia use it to equip another weapon). Shields There are various party members that use shields: Simon, Hilstara, Carina, Nalili, and Vhala. Light shields Carina can only use items from this category. Heavy shields Orc shields Can be used by Orcent, Impaler, Ralke, Implevon the Third, and Grubbak. Off-hand gloves Gloves intended to take the place of a shield. Only usable by Simon so far. Magical paraphernalia Off-hand items for the magic users: Yarra, Robin, Altina, Carina, Sho and Riala. Sexual tools for sexual creatures Only Altina, Yarra, Qum, Nalili, and Riala can use these. Headgear : Is always useful to protect your head. Helms Can be used by Simon, Aka, Hilstara, Varia, Carina, Uyae, Nalili, and Vhala. Light helms Aka, Carina, Uyae and Varia can only use items from this category. Heavy helms Only Hilstara, Nalili, Vhala, and Simon can use these items. Orc headgear Usable by Orcent, Impaler, Ralke, Implevon the Third, and Grubbak. Not just pointy hats Mages need appropriate headgear, and Yarra, Robin, Altina, Carina, Sho and Riala are no exception. Sexy stuff for above the shoulders Only Altina, Yarra, Qum, Nalili, and Riala can use these. Bodygear : Protected or stylish, it's your choice. Armor Body protection for the physical fighters: Simon, Aka, Hilstara, Varia, Carina, Uyae, Nalili, and Vhala. Light armor Like with helms, Aka, Carina, Uyae, and Varia can only use light armor. Heavy armor Only Hilstara, Simon, Vhala, and Nalili can use the items listed here. Orc armor Only Orcent, Impaler, Ralke, Implevon the Third, and Grubbak can use the items listed here. Robes Fancy clothes for the magic users: Yarra, Robin, Altina, Carina, Sho, and Riala. Sexy (under)wear For the fashion conscious ladies: Altina, Yarra, Qum, and Nalili, and Riala. Accessories Common accessories Can be used by Simon, Yarra, Robin, Altina, Aka, Hilstara, Varia, Uyae, Carina, Sho, Vhala, and Riala but not Qum or Nalili. Sexual accessories Can be used by Yarra, Qum, Dominated-Varia, Nalili and Riala. Anti-sexual accessories Can be used by Carina, Hilstara, Robin, Uyae, Reshaped-Varia, Sho, and Vhala. Orc accessories Can be used by Orcent, Impaler, Ralke, Implevon the Third, and Grubbak. References Category:Items